


Peaches and cream

by Pangolinia



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kissing, Sharing sweets, felibernweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangolinia/pseuds/Pangolinia
Summary: Bernadetta cures Felix distaste for sweets.Written for Felibern Week 2020.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Bernadetta von Varley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	Peaches and cream

The weather was picture perfect. Puffy, sheep-like clouds languorously promenaded over the infinite, cerulean sky. Meanwhile, the sun beamed benevolently over her assiduous flock, embracing them with motherly affection. The air itself shimmered with elusive sparks as if the goddess had powdered crystallized sugar into it. Flora, Fauna and humans alike turned they head toward the warmth, hungrily swallowing the warm nourishment. Perfect for shutting oneself in, Bernadetta mused.

Exceptional as it was, the recluse chose to spend her day outside. A day in the sunlight, among numerous people. All because of the man beside her. Furtively, she risked a blink towards him, appreciated his aristocratic features, lush hair and muscular stature. Felix, a seasoned, fearsome swordsman, strolling side by side with timid Bernadetta. Her boyfriend. Lover. Paramour. If she reiterated it long enough, maybe someday she would believe it.

They sauntered in the lavish gardens of the monastery. Together, with their hands joined. Well, Bernadetta's fingers clawed more at his, terrified Felix would leave her behind. Whenever they crossed another couple or group, Bernadetta shied away, concealing her face between her companion's broad shoulders. That was why Bernadetta merely beheld the design and art of the cultivated park through the crack between Felix's arm and upper body.

Beyond one way an almyran merchant sold various flavours of ice cream and sorbet. The bronzed man offered tons of the sinful cream with assorted toppings. She discerned variations like milky chocolate, warm vanilla, mild peach and fruity berries. At one glance, Bernadetta noticed the smooth consistency that would melt on her tongue in the blink of an eye.

An advantage of dating a man, a stalwart one at that, was that Bernadetta could relish scoops of ice cream without the trouble of ordering them. She whispered her sugary cravings into Felix's ears. And to the girl's utmost surprise, he obtained the peachy delicacy for her. A rapt expression appeared on his face as hers lit up with delight.

'Do you want some ice, Felix?' The girl asked shyly, though she knew the reply growing on the swordman's tongue beforehand. Doubtlessly, he would decline her offer. More for Bernie, the girl frolicked, tasting the fruity mildness of the peach on her tongue. The petite noble closed her eyes in pleasure as the chilled mixture of milk, honey and peach wandered down her throat.

'Fine. I will try it.' Bernadetta's mouth popped open, jaw slacked, tongue stuck out similar to a relaxed cat. Did her ears play a trick on her? Or did she daydream? She would mark this day in her calendar. The memorial day Felix Hugo Fraldarius tried something sweet.

'Then we have to get you a scoop.' Bernadetta smiled encouragingly at her companion. Admittedly, she had dreamt about a romantic date that ended with a shared dessert. The thought alone tinted her cheeks as rosy as summer's dawn.

'No need, I will try yours.' With that, Felix bent down for her creamy gelato. The distance between them narrowed. And soon, the tip of his nose brushed against hers. Felix snatched one bite of the cream. The substance glued seductively onto his pillowy lips. Meanwhile, Bernadetta surveyed his face as he recognized the distinctive flavours. The sugary sweet, ripe peaches and pleasuring cold.

Bernadetta thought he would turn away. Disgust stroked on his handsome countenance. Instead, she witnessed his pink tongue snaking out of his mouth, licking the viscous cream from them. Then, Felix's tongue swirled diligently over the sweet, savouring the milky gelato like a feisty feline.

A chilly sensation pulled her out of her trance. She had stared glassily at her lover before she noticed the ice cream melting. The sticky fluid dripped down the cone. A few drops meandered towards her trembling hand.

Gingerly, Bernadetta resumed licking at her side of the cone. On her way up, her tongue felt the chequered pattern of the waffle, tasted the faint caramel and vanilla nuances. Then, her lips pressed against the peachy cream as her tongue reached the edge of the cone. Mustering all of her courage, the demure girl worked her way to the top, wondering when their lips would meet.

However, Felix was as teasingly as a cat. Each time they got to the top, the swordsman tenderly brushed her lips before continuing to enjoy the cream. The anticipation fluttered in her stomach as if she had swallowed a dozen butterflies. Each time, their lips collided for a split second, she could feel a butterfly merrily joining the others.

Then, he showed a piece of compassion. Felix pressed his lips against hers, inhaled her breath, stole the peachy flavour from her. They had kissed before, but Bernadetta had never felt this hungry for more. Well, he had never taunted her like this. All their kisses, perfectly soft and chaste, had been in the secure intimacy and privacy of her room.

Suddenly, Felix pulled away. Deprived of his lip's warmth, Bernadetta could feel the burn of ice spreading on her sensitive mouth. His forehead rested against her burning one. Meanwhile, her face dipped into the gelato, smeared her chin, cheek and lips alike.

'It is melting,' Felix stated matter of factly, his sparkling gaze riveted on Bernadetta's mouth. The words lingered between them, seeped through her hazed mind. Finally, she deciphered the words, but not their purpose.

'Huh? Y-Yeah, Bernie's mind is melting,' Bernadetta stuttered. It was true. Her brain slowly turned to jelly and cream. Only fragments of fantasies swirled through her fuzzy mind.

'I meant the ice cream.' Felix stated stiffly and pointed towards her hands.

'I-Ice C-Cream?' The confused girl glimpsed down. In her hands, she held the plundered leftovers of her ice. Her erroneous mind tried puzzling together when she got it. A whirl of delicious memories of ice, peaches and tender lips filled the gaps.

'You cured my dislike of sweets. That is what happened.' Felix remarked casually, trying to conceal the turmoil raging in his head. Even innocent Bernadetta knew he wanted more sweet stuff. Like her.

However, their little bubble burst as other students discovered their secluded spot. Felix grabbed her by the hand, resuming their walk through the greenery.

Now, Bernadetta would surely mark this day in her calendar. The memorial day Felix Hugo Fraldarius enjoyed sweet and peachy ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking your precious time to read my short story. And maybe enjoy sweet ice cream.


End file.
